


Hanniholidays

by Yummiminsu



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: #HanniHolidays, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Tumblr: hannigramholidayexchange
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 13,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yummiminsu/pseuds/Yummiminsu
Summary: Es una serie de Drabbles Hannigram :) pertenece a una iniciativa que vi en internet. La verdad es que voy algo atrasada pero vale la pena. Merecemos más Fics en español de estos dos. Escenas de su dia a dia que se relacionan con la navidad y sus alrededores :) #HanniHolidays





	1. Holiday Cookies

Will se despierta con un sobresalto, tiene la frente perlada de sudor, su camisa se le pega a la piel y está temblando incontrolablemente, se pasa la mano por la cara y el cabello, se frota los ojos. 

Está intentando regular su respiración cuando la puerta se abre, dirige la mirada al marco, aún tembloroso, en el se encuentra con la mirada imperturbable de Hannibal. 

Hannibal lo mira desde su lugar, no mueve ni un músculo, lleva una bandeja en las manos y está en pijama, se observan en silencio por un par de minutos.

-¿Puedo entrar? - Will asiente desde su lugar y Hannibal se sienta a un costado, le deja la bandeja en las piernas. 

La bandeja tiene una taza de leche que huele a miel y esta tibia, Will puede percibir el calor cuando acerca su mano, al lado un platito tapado con una fina tela blanca le acompaña. Mira significativamente a Lecter 

-La leche con miel ayuda a inducir el sueño- Will asiente- ¿Estabas soñando?

-Estábamos en el acantilado...- bebe un trago de leche y siente el calor extenderse desde su garganta al pecho y el resto de sus extremidades, apenas y tiembla- Te disparaban y caías, te vi caer, solo... tu... y yo pensaba que... que.. 

-Era un sueño Will, solo un sueño, tu mente intenta crear rutas de escape porque aún no te sientes con suficiente confianza conmigo-  
No es evidente pero Will juraría qué hay un dejo de tristeza en los ojos del doctor

-Yo no, no... no es eso, solo - se toma un tiempo para pensar- Creo que nos encontrarán, Jack nos va a seguir buscando y el acantilado... si nos encuentran no iremos juntos, no dos veces Hannibal.

-¿Tienes miedo? 

-Soy un agente, un pésimo agente pero aún así, hay noches en que no duermo y esas noches me pregunto Doctor Lecter ¿Que hago aquí? 

-Somos una familia Will, las familias quieres estar juntas- replica Hannibal mientras acaricia una de sus mejillas con delicadeza, apenas un roce 

Las manos de Will se agarran con fuerza a la taza y Hannibal destapa el platito, sonríe, baja la mirada y él le imita. En la porcelana yacen unas cuantas galletas decoradas, hay una esfera, dos copos de nieve y una estrella. 

-Creí que las habíamos comido todas en la cena- no puede evitar una sonrisa pequeña, Hannibal toma una y la muerde 

-Se te da bien hornear - Will se siente un poco azorado - Las guarde para el desayuno, en el trabajo la comida es muy mala

Will tiene que evitar una carcajada, toma la esfera y la muerde, por primera vez comienza a entender a que se refiere Hannibal con la palabra Familia.


	2. Ornament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La verdad lo entendí como ornamentos y espero que sea así XD igual espero que les guste.

Lleva los dos brazos ocupados así que tarda un buen rato en abrir la puerta, cuando al fin lo logra se interna en el apartamento que está en total oscuridad. Mira el reloj de pulsera antes de cerrar la puerta con el pie, a estar horas William debe estar terminando su clase.

Piensa con una sonrisa que al menos ahora el ex agente tiene algo con que distraerse, la verdad es que su nueva vida en Dinamarca estaba resultando difícil para el más joven, se alegra de que ahora gracias a sus nuevas identidades Will pueda enseñar en la universidad, es un colegio pequeño pero prestigioso. 

Baja las cosas como puede sobre la alfombra y el sofá, camina con resolución a la cocina toma un cuchillo y vuelve a la sala, comienza a abrir la caja más grande, saca un árbol con una mueca de resignación habría preferido un gran pino natural pero tenía el tiempo encima.

Comienza a armarlo con presteza e intenta recordar la última vez que adorno para Navidad, una vaga imagen de Misha brincando con escarcha aquí y allá le llega a la mente. Continúa su labor con movimientos mecánicos.

Son las 9:45 cuando la puerta se abre al fin y Will Graham entra al rellano, tarda un momento en procesar la imagen que lo recibe. Frente a el hay un árbol decorado con esferas blancas y rojas, las luces de color amarillo se reflejan contra el cristal de las mismas, en la punta una estrella gigante. 

Le llega un olor a ponche desde la cocina y repara en el abrigo y la maleta de Hannibal, se acerca sigiloso a la cocina, observa la espalda del doctor que se mueve con destreza de aquí para allá, removiendo el ponche y cortando la fruta en pedazos pequeños.

-Bienvenido a casa Will- el joven da un paso dentro de la cocina justo cuando Hannibal se da la vuelta y se seca las manos con un paño- La cena estará servida en un par de minutos

Will sonríe y estira una mano, toma una de las de Hannibal entre las suyas y se acerca un poco más, el doctor no se mueve y observa interesado a Will, que lo jala debajo de la puerta.

-Haz decorado la casa...- Hannibal parece satisfecho- Quedó bien- las manos del ex agente aún sujetan las suyas, Will mira arriba y sonríe más ampliamente- Tenemos un muérdago sobre la cabeza- susurra débilmente a la par que cierra los ojos. 

Hannibal sonríe y se inclina lentamente hasta Will, deposita una caricia suave en sus labios, apenas un roce entre ambos que hace temblar al más joven, se retira para observarlo mejor. Graham está sonrojado y aún sostiene sus manos con fuerza. 

-Mi compasión por ti resulta inconveniente, Will- 

Se aleja a terminar la cena con una sonrisa y el más joven va a sentarse a la mesa con otra sonrisa similar.


	3. Firepleace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disfruten :)

Cuando Will llega con la bolsa de bombones Hannibal lo observa desconcertado, es viernes así que el doctor lleva ropa un poco menos formal que de costumbre. El ex agente se acerca con sigilo y agita la bolsa con entusiasmo 

-¿Que intentas hacer Will? 

-Acampar en casa- sonríe y se acerca a la chimenea, Hannibal observa divertido como trata de encenderla 

-Podrías apartar las botas de ahí- señala las dos botas de tela roja que cuelgan de la chimenea, peligrosamente cerca del fuego. Will las quita con un gruñido.

Tarda un cuarto de hora más en hacer fuego, Hannibal ha ido por el pijama y ha vuelto durante todo ese tiempo. Cuando finalmente lo logra Graham se acerca la bolsa de bombones y llama a Lecter con una mano.

-Apaga las luces- el psiquiatra obedece curioso, lo único que brilla es el fuego y las luces del arbolito, Will lo invita a sentarse a su lado en la alfombra, piensa que con un poco de imaginación se parecería a una noche particularmente estrellada. 

El más joven se descalza y abre la bolsa de bombones, toma de al lado un par de palitos secos y ensarta un bombón en cada uno. Acerca el suyo a la chimenea y Hannibal lo imita dubitativo.

-Cuando era niño siempre acampábamos por invierno, íbamos en bosque y asábamos bombones...- Le da una mordida al suyo y sonríe, invita al doctor con la mirada para que lo imité y Hannibal prueba el suyo sonriendo- Tarde muchos años en entender que mi papá me llevaba de campamento porque solo así podía hablar con él, hablábamos hasta que se apagaba la fogata... era su manera de expresarme cariño.

Se observan en silencio, Hannibal entiende lo que Will quiere decir, se termina el bombón y el más joven lanza otro leño al fuego, Graham no piensa permitir que el fuego se extinga.


	4. Snowball

Will camina con lentitud por el campus, lleva los exámenes de sus alumnos bajo el brazo con torpeza, ha estado nevando toda la noche y el frío está insoportable, así que lleva dos suéteres y un grueso abrigo junto a un par de guantes con bufanda. Se siente patoso.

-¡Adam!- le grita una mujer joven, tarda un par de segundos en recordar que ese es su nombre falso, así que voltea un par de segundos tarde.

La joven lleva un abrigo de lana y un vestido verde que le resalta las curvas. Los ojos de Will se fijan en el escote, la mujer sonríe un poco

\- ¿Vas a casa? Me entere que no traes coche y va a caer aguanieve, te podría pasar a dejar - Will la observa sonreír con coquetería 

-En realidad...- duda un segundo- ¿No ibas a dar clase por la tarde?

-Las cancelaron por la nevada- replica intentando parecer decepcionada- ¿Entonces?- Will se muerde el labio- No tendría nada de malo, Adam soy tu compañera de trabajo, es un favor de colegas

Will está a punto de aceptar, pero una carcajada infantil le distrae, detrás de ella casi un segundo después ha escuchado una risa ronca y profunda. Voltea por instinto y ve a Hannibal. Lleva el abrigo gris, los guantes negros, tiene el cabello lleno de nieve, corre por el campus intentando poner distancia entre él y la pequeña niña que le persigue. 

La niña le lanza una bola de nieve y Hannibal la esquiva por poco, se acerca a la menor con los brazos abiertos y la niña suelta un grito nervioso y divertido, corre de vuelta donde su madre que está riendo. La mujer que la recibe es reconocida por Will como otra de sus colegas. 

El ex agente no ha apartado la mirada de Hannibal, que se sacude la nieve del cabello y acaricia la cabecita de la menor con delicadeza, la mujer le dice algo que parecen disculpas y el psiquiatra sonríe. Su acompañante lo observa con suspicacia.

-¿Adam, lo conoces? - Will se sobresalta, había olvidado que ella seguía ahí, demasiado encantado de ver a Hannibal jugar con la pequeña. El doctor al fin se fija en él- ¿Quien es? - insiste la joven curiosa y Will la mira 

-Es mi...- sonríe mirando al mayor desde lejos para avisarle que le ha visto- Es mi esposo, me tengo que ir- se va sin esperar la reacción de su compañera que lo observa un poco sorprendida.

Llega con Hannibal que tiene una bolita de nieve en las manos, no tiene tiempo de esquivarla y esta le golpea de lleno en el pecho, Will ríe y lo mira amenzadoramente.

-¡Ven aquí Doctor Lecter!- replica corriendo tras de el rumbo al coche.


	5. Eggnog

Hannibal despierta cuando Will lo agita, abre los ojos pesadamente y siente su cabeza dar vueltas, lleva una semana enfermo. Ha decir verdad pocas veces se ha enfermado, es un sobreviviente así que no tiene tiempo para volverse vulnerable, su organismo se ha acostumbrado a reponerse con rapidez. 

Will le acomoda la almohada y le toca la frente, sonríe aliviado. Se sienta a un costado mientras juguetea con la mano del mayor, acaricia sus dedos, sus nudillos, la palma, no mira directamente a Hannibal pero sonríe mientras lo hace.

-Estás mejor, temía que fuera pulmonía o algo más grave, tendríamos que haber ido al hospital y cuando te sacarán sangre y la metieran en el sistema se iban a dar cuenta que...- se le ahoga la voz 

Hannibal levanta la mano a la mejilla de Will aparta un par de cabellos rebeldes, el menor cierra los ojos al contacto. Olfatea algo con disimulo y se apoya sobre el brazo para sentarse. Will le observa escéptico 

-¿Hiciste ponche de huevo? 

-No, es mi nuevo Aftershave

-Mejor que el antiguo- Will ríe y se levanta de la cama 

-Voy por la medicina, te traeré una taza para que la tomes- sale de la habitación y Hannibal no puede evitar un poco de preocupación al detectar un olorcito a quemado.

Se arma de valor para cuando la puerta se vuelve a abrir y sonríe cuando entra el ex agente con una bandeja sonriendo de oreja a oreja.


	6. Holiday Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otro más :)

Hannibal termina de escribir garabateando su firma con elegancia sobre el fino papel. Contempla la diminuta tarjeta color burdeos con fijeza, la coloca con delicadeza sobre la mesita de noche y sale de la habitación dejando a Will completamente dormido.   
Cuando el ex agente abre los ojos el sol aún está oculto, agudiza su oído y descubre que Hannibal no está en la habitación de al lado, tuerce los labios y teme por un momento que el doctor haya regresado a sus viejas salidas nocturnas.   
Se cuestiona nuevamente porque está ahí, en un país donde apenas entiende lo que dicen, donde siempre siente frío y con un miedo constante de perder de nuevo la estabilidad que tanto trabajo le ha costado conseguir. Se revuelve el cabello con las manos.   
Recuerda su vida en Virginia, tenía una familia, un hijo, una esposa y un montón de perros... siente una punzada parecida a la culpa en el pecho por recordar eso en casa del doctor Lecter. Sabe que Hannibal lo llamaría traidor y cobarde, la perspectiva de ser echado le preocupa más que la de ser comido.   
Se levanta para ir por un vaso de agua fría, mira el reloj, las 4:30 am suspira. La casa está en completo silencio, el arbolito y los demás adornos permanecen en su lugar, se asoma a la recámara de Hannibal. Frunce el ceño, está ordenada y limpia, piensa en si está asesinando de nuevo, aún cuando a prometido detenerse por un tiempo considerable para no ser rastreados.   
Will se soba las sienes con lentitud, aspira hondo, da un paso dentro de la recámara del doctor, sonríe con ironía, aún cuando viven juntos, cuando huyeron juntos , ellos no duermen en la misma cama. Will piensa que Hannibal le ha dejado una habitación para que no se sienta más presionado y lo agradece, pero comienza a creer que es una desventaja. Como no enterarse que el psiquiatra sale a las tantas de la noche a quién sabe que cosa.   
Vuelve a su habitación antes de que termine por oler la almohada del mayor. Deja el vaso en la mesita de noche y es entonces cuando lo advierte, hay un sobre rojo sobre ella. Lo toma con curiosidad, lo abre y se encuentra con una postal, una foto de Wolf Trap. La observa con nostalgia y traga saliva, tiene una sola nota escrita con letra elegante, la lee: << Cinco de la mañana, Feliz Navidad>> se queda intrigado y mira el despertador, son las cinco. Escucha la cerradura abrirse seguido de los pasos de Hannibal, casi corre al recibidor.   
Se queda quieto justo a un metro del psiquiatra, el mayor lleva un abrigo grueso negro, está sonrojado por el frío y en la mano izquierda sujeta una correa. Will mira y recorre con la vista el artefacto hasta que sus ojos se detienen en el perro color miel que mueve la cola con alegría.  
-¡Winston! - se acerca y acaricia el espeso pelaje detrás de las orejas, levanta la vista a Hannibal- ¿Pero como...?   
-Chiyo- replica como si fuera evidente, Will hace una mueca- No estés celoso Will, lo traje solo por ti. No fue nada fácil, cazar alimento sería menos complicado- Will lo reprende con una mirada pero termina sonriendo   
-yo...Gracias Hannibal... Esto es...- el mayor se adelanta y le toma por las mejillas se observan profundamente y Will tiene que cerrar los ojos sonrojado- Feliz Navidad a ti también- susurra mientras sonríe y junta sus frentes.


	7. Eskimo Kisses

Está nevando y cuando Hannibal llega a casa tiene los hombros y el cabello completamente blancos, sus dientes castañean, lleva una bolsa con carne en la mano izquierda que está más pálida de lo normal, su nariz se ve roja igual que sus mejillas y su frente. Will lo observa desde el comedor donde revisa un par de ensayos de sus alumnos.  
Una botella de wisky le acompaña, Winston está echado en un rincón cerca de la chimenea, apenas levanta la cabeza cuando Hannibal entra. Hannibal se sorprende cuando los ojos verdes de Graham se encuentran muy cerca de los suyos, no se ha percatado de cuando el agente llego a él.   
-Te estás volviendo rápido- articula con dificultad  
-O tu muy lento- Sonríe el más joven mientras Hannibal le dedica una mirada dolida   
Will toma la carne de las manos de Hannibal y sonríe cuando comprueba que es pescado, la coloca en la mesa a sus espaldas.  
-Estás helado- susurra, Lecter percibe el calor del alcohol   
-El mejor pescado se consigue en los embarcaderos, los pescadores siempre llegan por la tarde  
-Casi te congelas por pescado- replica el ex agente sonriendo   
-Es lo más emocionante que he podido hacer desde que llegamos- replica Hannibal y Will frunce el ceño -Además es para el banquete antes de Navidad- replica casi de inmediato y tiembla aún medio congelado  
-Supongo que vendrán un montón de psiquiatras- replica el menor   
-La mayoría- Hannibal estudia los gestos de su compañero que cierra los ojos y toma aire nervioso, sabe lo mucho que Will odia las fiestas, pero el considera que el menor debe ir adquiriendo experiencia para manejarse en altos círculos, vuelve a tiritar de frío.   
Will clava sus ojos verdes en los suyos, hay algo brillando en el fondo, lo observa tomar la botella de wisky y darle un largo trago, el olor a William y la bebida se combinan encandilando un poco a Hannibal   
-Ni hablar- murmura Graham- Tienes que estar sano para esas fechas- lo siente llevar sus manos a sus brazos y quitarle el abrigo con movimientos ágiles, luego sus manos cálidas al rededor de su cuello entrelazando los dedos entre su cabello de la nuca, Will se acerca y se detiene apenas a un palmo de distancia entre sus labios.   
Hannibal abre los ojos, está menos congelado, una especie de calor se ha comenzado a extender por su cuerpo desde el de Will. Se observan en silencio, el más joven sonríe y junta sus narices, es una caricia suave, más un cariño que otra cosa.  
-Así se besa en los lugares donde hace frío, creen que es una forma de transmitir calor- murmura Graham riendo. Hannibal rueda los ojos pero se abraza a la cintura de su compañero y ríe.


	8. Christmas Lights

Will se pasea por el salón con una copa de vino en la mano, lleva el suéter y la camisa mal acomodados, no le importa. El departamento está a reventar, la gente se amontona aquí y allá. En el rincón se congrega un grupo que sonríe, ahí sentado tras el clavicordio Hannibal.   
El ex agente lo observa en silencio dando sorbos a su copa, Winston se le acerca en silencio y acerca su hocico a su mano izquierda, luego contempla al psiquiatra junto a él. Ambos inmóviles, escuchan la melodía suave pero apasionada.  
Las luces de Navidad que han colocado en la mañana por toda la casa caen a las espaldas de Hannibal e iluminan su rostro con colores diferentes, le dan un aire más alegre, Graham sonríe y bebe otro trago de vino.   
Las luces siguen brillando y Will siente que es como si las estrellas tintinearan solo para su melodía, se pierde en la imagen del hombre frente a el, Hannibal ha fruncido el entrecejo y está más concentrado que antes tecleando con delicadeza, a Will le da un escalofrío en toda la espina dorsal cuando mira los largos dedos deslizarse por las teclas, se le seca la garganta, le da otro trago a la copa.  
Winston sigue inmóvil a su lado, olisquea su mano de vez en cuando tratando de llamar su atención para que le acaricie detrás de las orejas, pero no ladra, Will lo observa y sonríe de lado.  
-¿Habías visto algo así antes Winston? ... Es hermoso- murmura mientras pasa distraídamente la mano por la cabeza de su mascota  
Hannibal termina la melodía y todos rompen en aplausos. Se está levantando cuando Winston se acerca alegremente moviendo la cola, recarga la cabeza sobre el regazo del doctor llenándole el traje de pelos canela, Will se siente repentinamente azorado.  
Hannibal sonríe y acaricia al can, los invitados ríen encantados. Will se atreve a buscar su mirada cuando siente que el psiquiatra le observa. Lo mira armándose de valor, en frente de él, pero lo bastante lejos en el fondo del salón, se fija entonces en la sonrisa que se asoma entre sus labios y como si fuera un espejo se ve a sí mismo, se encuentra reflejado en las pupilas de Hannibal, se ve con la copa de vino en la mano y las luces de Navidad brillando a sus espaldas, como si estuviera suspendido en el universo, piensa que de alguna manera lo está, ahí reflejado en sus pupilas negras y con un montón de luces que ahora son el universo lleno de estrellas. Sonríe de vuelta y se termina el vino de un trago.


	9. Sledding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este es mi favorito hasta ahora.

-¿Estás diciendo que nunca montante uno?- se burla Hannibal con arrogancia   
-Tu sabes que lo mío son los botes Dr. Lecter- replica ligeramente ofendido   
-¡ Ho William! - se ríe el mayor mostrando los incisivos   
-Era un muchacho débil ¿Que esperabas? - le reprocha mientras se cruza de brazos fingiendo un berrinche.  
Hannibal ríe más fuerte y comienza a caminar a la caseta roja donde cuelga el letrero de renta, Will traga saliva un tanto ansioso. El doctor charla amenamente con el encargado por un instante y luego paga con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.   
El ex agente lo sigue con un inusitado terror cuando le indica con la cabeza que vaya, suben una gran pendiente, todo al rededor es blanco y Will podría haberse deleitado más con la vista si no fuera por el ataque de ansiedad que amenaza con presentarse. Se detienen al fin y el doctor se toma unos segundos para observar el paisaje, Will lo imita.  
-Cuando niño siempre hacíamos esto con Misha- comenta con voz baja, Will le observa y quiere decir algo pero las palabras no salen, termina mirándolo largamente por encima de las pestañas- Quédate aquí, voy a probar- Hannibal sube un par de metros más.  
La ansiedad comienza a hacerse más presente en Will que de pronto tiene la necesidad de alejarse de la inclinación, pues un arranque de vértigo le marea. Escucha un ligero roce de metal contra la nieve y siente el aire frío levantarse, se cubre los ojos con la mano y parpadea cuando Hannibal frena ante él.  
-¿Vas por mi camino?- pregunta, sacándole una carcajada al menor.  
Will sigue riendo cuando pasa una pierna por en medio y se agarra a los costados de Hannibal, el doctor se impulsa y Graham grita de nervios cuando el trineo va cuesta abajo.


	10. Holiday Sweater

Hannibal queda atónito cuando abre la puerta del apartamento, frente a él Winston mueve la cola contento de un lado a otro. A él le cuesta un par de minutos comprender lo que el perro lleva puesto.  
Winston tiene un suéter verde y con esferas rojas brillantes, horrible a su parecer. Siente un poco de piedad por el animal y le acaricia casi como señal de apoyo, Winston parece más contento que antes, Hannibal piensa que es afortunado por no tener conciencia estética.  
De la cocina sale Will, lleva un plato de carne, que Hannibal saber es res auténtica en la mano izquierda y un vino tinto en la otra. Para horror del psiquiatra tiene puesto un suéter a juego con el del perro pero en azul  
-William ¿Que... - comienza a preguntar, pero el menor deja con rapidez y de cualquier manera la comida en la mesa  
-Tu también tienes uno, ven acá- grita mientras corre a la habitación  
Hannibal comienza a sudar frío e intercambia una mirada con Winston que le observa casi tan contento como su dueño  
-Tienen un pésimo gusto...- susurra antes de que Will regrese a la sala con un suéter rojo idéntico a los otros dos, Hannibal consigue esbozar una sonrisa mientras se lo pone y piensa con resignación que al menos la carne huele bien.


	11. Gingerbread house.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigo con el reto :)

Will lleva media hora haciendo la mezcla para la masa, mira el reloj constantemente, ha salido antes del trabajo gracias a la nevada y se le ocurrió en el camino. Tiene las mejillas y el brazo lleno de harina. Mira el reloj de forma intermitente, Hannibal llegaría pronto.  
Winston está siguiéndolo a todos lados con la cola moviéndose aquí y allá, Will maldice cuando casi se cae con todo y la mezcla, mira el perro con desaprobación, su mascota parece entender y va a echarse al fondo en la cocina.   
Ha releído la receta al menos diez veces, así que cuando deja todo en el horno espera que no comience a arder en llamas o algo parecido, bebe un trago de wisky para relajarse, pone música y va a lavarse.   
El horno comienza a sonar en alguna parte, Graham siente los nervios de punta, no es realmente malo en la cocina pero al lado del psiquiatra aún se siente un poco nervioso, va corriendo a la cocina y cuando abre el horno un olor tostado le llega a las fosas nasales.  
-¡Maldición!- está enfadado, saca la charola con las galletas medio quemadas, escucha horrorizado como se abre la puerta del apartamento y ve la mancha café que sabe que es Winston corriendo a recibir a Hannibal   
Los pasos del doctor se dirigen a la cocina, cuando llega a la habitación se encuentra con la imagen de un Will alicaído, se está mordiendo un labio y mira al suelo, en las manos lleva una bandeja para hornear y parece dispuesto a tirar su contenido por la basura.  
-Hola Will  
-Ha sido un desastre- comienza- Creí que te gustaría la idea, es decir, yo... bueno a mi... me gustaban cuando era niño   
-¿El que?- se acerca con pasó resuelto y observa un montón de galletas medio quemadas en la bandeja, huele el gengibre  
-Fue una estupidez, voy a tirarlo- Hannibal hace click mental y le retiene con suavidad por el antebrazo   
-Aún puede arreglarse- sonríe con calma - Voy a preparar el betún- se arremanga y va a lavarse las manos   
Will lo observa desde su lugar con la charola aún en las manos   
Una hora después los dos miran con orgullo la pequeña casa de gengibre, está chueca, tiene dos ventanas mal acomodadas, un techo de tejas mal puesto y es más pequeña que el promedio, a Hannibal le recuerda a Will.   
Se sonríen y Hannibal decide colocar la casa en el centro de la mesa. Cuando sus miradas vuelve a cruzarse el menor no puede evitar sentir la calidez en la mirada del psiquiatra, sabe en el fondo qué tal y como él la casita mal hecha tiene un lugar especial en la casa, ambos ocupan el centro de Hannibal Lecter.


	12. Elf

-Tiene el esposo más adorable señor ...  
-Raki, Adam Raki- respondió Will con una sonrisa extendiéndole la mano a una mujer madura y hermosa  
-La verdad es que desde que el doctor Lucas llego la calidad del hospital ha incrementado, mi esposo está encantado- Will asintió era la quinta vez que se encontraba con alguien del hospital y este se deshacía en halagos para Hannibal.  
Comenzaba a sentirse un poco soberbio, al final de cuentas todos en el lugar sabían que él era su esposo. Sonrío y trató de no parecer tan engreído cuando la señora siguió hablando del excelente trabajo del mayor.  
Pronto siguió su recorrido en busca del tan halagado doctor, si bien había ido a la fiesta navideña por él lo cierto es que no le había visto desde su llegada. Busco al hombre por todos lados pero no vio un atisbo de su elegante traje gris. Estaba comenzando a preocuparse cuando llegó al área de pediatría.   
Sintió una especie de conmiseración cuando vio a los pequeños niños en sus camas, algunos estaban recostados sobre el regazo de sus madres, otros menos afortunados dormían sedados. Pensó que había tenido mucha suerte de que su padre nunca lo mandara a un lugar así.   
Un revuelo comenzó a armarse en el fondo de la sala, él estiro el cuello para ver mejor y casi se le cayo el vaso de ponche cuando descubrió a Hannibal caminando por el pasillo seguido de un enfermero y otra psiquiatra.   
Los tres adultos caminaban con un costal de regalos sobre el hombro, Will parpadeo para ver mejor, Hannibal llevaba un traje verde y rojo, un sombrero gracioso y orejas largas puntiagudas. Iba de una cama a otra ponía su oído cerca del niño o niña y buscaba en el costal hasta dar con un juguete, el cual entregaba con una sonrisa.   
Cuando el mayor reparo en Will dejo el costal a un lado y fue hasta él, parecía sorprendido, tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par e intentaba articular palabra, el menor sonrío   
-Así que aquí estaba Doctor- susurró el ex agente con picardía mirando de arriba a abajo a Lecter   
-Los niños de aquí llevan al menos seis meses internados, pensamos que si... - Will lo jala por el brazo y lo lleva fuera de la sala , lo arrastra prácticamente fuera del hospital.   
Hannibal lo sigue confundido y divertido, se pregunta qué pasa por la cabeza del más joven justo ahora , se sorprende cuando Will se saca las llaves del coche entre el abrigo y se siente caer en el asiento trasero.  
-Will ¿Que?   
-Cállate Hannibal- replica el menor mientras le quita el sombrero verde y se lo pone con una especie de coquetería sobre la cabeza  
El doctor entiende y se incorpora un poco, toma a Will por las solapas del saco y lo besa. Es un beso dulce hasta que el más joven le insta a profundizar, se besan por un rato hasta que la puerta principal del hospital se abre y la gente comienza a salir, el evento a terminado.  
-Tenemos que irnos- susurra con los labios de Will aún muy cerca, este bufa enfadado- Tranquilo el traje viene conmigo- replica bromeando hasta que Graham se sonroja.


	13. Holiday Shopping

La verdad es que salir con Will de compras era lo más devastador que había hecho durante el mes. El ahora profesor miraba los anaqueles con más y más pánico mientras paseaban por el centro comercial.  
-Tranquilo, solo son las compras para que no parezcas quebrado en tu fiesta de fin de año- repite Hannibal por al menos sexta vez   
-Me siento incómodo aquí, hay mucha gente   
-Es casi navidad  
-Hay mucho ruido  
-Son villancicos   
-No me interesa ir a la fiesta- es más una súplica que un argumento y Hannibal sonríe   
-Vamos profesor Adam, es usted el encargado del discurso de fin de año, no puede faltar- Will suspira medio resignado y sigue a Hannibal con creciente ansiedad y fastidio.  
Pasan el resto de la tarde de una tienda en otra, Hannibal le hace probarse miles de trajes que le sientan bien pero lo hacen sentir rígido, luego van por los zapatos y pierde su pelea cuando Lecter deja en claro con cierta indignación que la botas de militar no van con un traje, siguen con las camisas donde compran al menos seis, dos para él y el resto para el psiquiatra, al final el mayor le lleva a la peluquería donde le arreglan el cabello.   
Son casi las siete de la tarde cuando Will se deja caer frente a una de las tiendas, está agotado física y mentalmente. Tarda un rato en notar que Hannibal lleva mas de dos minutos llamándolo.  
-Perdón ¿Decías?   
-Que esperes aquí, tengo que pasar por un encargo- Will asiente aturdido y se recarga en la banca con los ojos cerrados.  
Hannibal tarda al menos quince minutos en regresar y en cuanto lo hacen vuelven a casa, Will casi corre al dormitorio y se cambia la ropa, para cuando regresa descalzo y con la ropa holgada Hannibal está sirviendo vino en dos copas, le extiende una Will que la toma medio sonriendo.  
Brindan y se llevan la copa a los labios, el ex agente olfatea, ha adquirido esa costumbre del psiquiatra que está sonriendo al frente, se deja llevar cuando Hannibal lo jala de un brazo para tenerlo más cerca, recarga la mejilla en su hombro.  
-William-Susurra el mayor  
-¿Mmm?- Tiene los ojos cerrados y está disfrutando del momento   
-Compre algo más para ti- el más joven se separa con una ceja levantada- Puedes usarlo si quieres, para tu fiesta en la universidad  
Hannibal saca un estuche pequeño forrado con negro, Will lo toma y lo abre con cuidado, abre mucho los ojos cuando mira el interior, ahí inserto en el terciopelo yace un anillo. Es simple, de oro blanco y liso, lo toma entre los dedos con torpeza y distingue un grabado en el revés, es el escudo de los Lecter.  
Mira a Hannibal y se pone el mismo sin pensarlo mucho con manos temblorosas, el psiquiatra le toma la mano y Will distingue el mismo anillo en la mano del mayor, Winston llega desde algún lugar e intenta llamar su atención.  
-Ha cierto- comenta Hannibal como con fastidio fingido- También le compre un suéter nuevo y decente a Winston- le entrega una paquete más grande y Will ríe completamente encantado.


	14. Secret Santa

Hannibal está sentado en su escritorio con el periódico en la mano y el café al costado, la puerta se abre luego de ser tocada brevemente, una joven enfermera entra.  
-Doctor Lucas, llego esto en la mañana- entrega un paquete de tamaño mediano, Hannibal lo toma y sonríe  
-Gracias - la joven se sonroja brevemente y sale con un movimiento tímido  
Hannibal pone el paquete sobre el escritorio intrigado, olfatea pero no huele nada explosivo o mortal, se acerca y lo abre. Dentro hay un chaleco esponjado, parece uno salvavidas, también una caña de tamaño grande y un set de pesca.  
Una una nota al fondo, está escrita sobre una simple hoja blanca.  
Sonríe y guarda los artículos uno por uno con cuidado, sabe lo importante que es ese regalo así que no puede evitar mirar el anillo en su mano izquierda.  
Pasa las siguientes horas revisando pacientes y escribiendo historias médicas, cuando nota por la venta que el cielo está de color gris mira el reloj y se pregunta ansioso cuanto más faltara para salir.  
Le dirige una última mirada a la caja en el fondo de su consultorio, entonces recuerda brevemente a Will lanzándola sobre su diván en el consultorio, comprende que el más joven lo ha conservado todo ese tiempo, entonces se quita la bata, toma el celular hasta que da con su nombre, lleva la caja bajo el brazo y camina a toda velocidad rumbo a la salida.


	15. Star

Hannibal se detiene en medio del bazar, Will regresa sobre sus pasos cuando le mira examinar algo en los puestos. El psiquiatra tiene entre las manos un adorno desgastado en forma de estrella, es de acero fundido y tiene un color dorado opaco.   
Hannibal le da vueltas entre los dedos con delicadeza, Will le observa y ve una mirada que se asemeja al anhelo, quizá la nostalgia en su rostro. El mayor tiene los labios torcidos y las cejas muy juntas, como si un pensamiento le diera vueltas en la cabeza.  
-¿Pasa algo? - cuestiona curioso- ¿Por que no la compras? Parece que te gusta, quedaría bien en el árbol- Hannibal parece sorprendido de ver a Will a su lado   
-Es una antigüedad, mira la forma en que esta fundida y el material, fue pintada a mano y aún conserva algunos detalles en el grabado- el más joven frunce el ceño mientras le trata de seguir el ritmo al psiquiatra que sigue dándole vueltas al adorno   
-Vaya... Suena importante- Hannibal asiente ausente  
-Es más bien una reliquia- observa a Will brevemente y luego desvía la mirada - El acero con el que la hicieron es resistente, ligero, duradero y adaptable- susurra el doctor con una mirada ausente y el ex agente le clava la propia sin entender demasiado- Se parece a Chiyo...-  
Se siente extraño, hace una mueca involuntaria, una especie de tic que aparece cada que se comienza a sentir molesto. Hannibal a dejado la estrella en su lugar, sabe que lo observa y él quiere desaparecer con la nieve porque se está sintiendo como un estupido.  
-No tienes que preocuparte Will- comenta el mayor con determinación, luego comienza a caminar hacia delante.  
Graham se queda en su lugar un par de minutos después de que Hannibal se aleja del puesto en el bazar, siente como si un copo de nieve se alojará en su caja torácica. Esta frío y húmedo, se siente un idiota, es solo que está muy acostumbrado a tener la atención del psiquiatra siempre, se ha olvidado que Hannibal también tuvo una vida antes de él.  
Mira la espalda de Lecter alejarse a la distancia. Chiyo no es de su agrado, la mujer no solo es hermosa y templada, con nervios de acero y una inteligencia que raya en lo ridículo, también ha intentado con considerable éxito deshacerse de él al menos dos veces.  
Chiyo tiene una relación con Hannibal Lecter elevada a un nivel espiritual que él no comprender, hay algo en sus huesos que los une y Will lo sabe. Le sienta raro compartir las habitaciones en el palacio mental del mayor con la mujer, así que casi siempre opta por omitirle.  
Mira de nuevo la estrella, la caricia con los dedos, siente el relieve, nota los grabados, el balance, la manera en que la pintura dorada parece oro. Lo decide en medio segundo, toma la artesanía y la paga.  
Cuando Hannibal siente la mano de Will colándose entre las suyas se desconcierta, si bien tienen una especie de relación Graham no es gran partidario del afecto físico en público. Lecter le estrecha la mano con firmeza y Will saca un paquete del abrigo verde, se lo entrega con solemnidad, el mayor arquea una ceja  
-Es la estrella- sus cejas se elevan más- La compre para ti, para Chiyo  
-¿Por que?- en realidad no comprende   
-Porque... Porque creo que quizá se verá bien sobre su árbol, es decir nosotros ya tenemos una- Toma aire mientras el psiquiatra le mira confundido- Mira, se que nunca terminare de comprender tu relación con ella, pero puedo entender tus sentimientos-Hannibal luce desconcertado, Will deja el paquete en las manos del mayor que parece descolocado por un instante, poco después Hannibal sonríe y habla de ir al correo al día siguiente.  
Will le sigue el paso con facilidad y no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa, siente la felicidad de Hannibal cuando le vuelve a dar vueltas al paquete entre las manos.


	16. Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mi Clarice se parece tremendamente a Sophie Turner ;)

Will llega lleno de pequeños paquetes al departamento, lucha por apartar con cuidado a Winston de sus piernas. Hannibal está en el sofá leyendo y solo levanta la mirada cuando escucha un bufido cansado del más joven, le sonríe  
-¿Que tal? - ha sido el fin de curso en la universidad y Will no fue capaz de escapar de sus escandalosos y entusiastas alumnos- No te tomaron fotos ¿Verdad? - agrega el mayor precavido  
-No les deje- farfulla Graham quitándose los zapatos a la par que se tira sobre el sofá  
Hannibal sonríe cuando ve a Will a su lado, está hecho un desastre, entre las capaz de ropa mal acomodadas y los montones de paquetes envueltos que se han desparramado por la alfombra y sus piernas. Will bosteza y se talla los ojos  
-Tuve que inventarme que venía la familia para poder salir de ahí- se estira y su espalda truena, Winston se sube al sofá y él le acaricia distraídamente detrás de las orejas  
-¿Que es todo eso?  
-¡Ha! Son presentes, tarjetas, dulces, tú sabes todas esas cosas que se dan como detalle  
-Eres muy popular- replica el mayor examinando una tarjeta pequeña pegada a un paquete azul eléctrico, lleva el nombre de Clarisse Starlight.  
Al Doctor le resulta conocido, se le viene a la cabeza esa alumna medio nerviosa y menuda que a veces Will le pide llevar a su trabajo como voluntaria en la granja de su tío. La chica siempre se negaría tan roja como su cabello, pero Will sonreiría amablemente y Hannibal le abriría la puerta en una súplica silenciosa, entonces ella entraría aún temiendo ser inoportuna.  
Lecter la ha visto poco menos de cinco veces pero han suficientes para que la joven le pregunte curiosa por su pasión en la cocina, esa de la que su profesor parece tan orgulloso, al psiquiatra le agrada, le resulta una joven inteligente y más refinada de lo que ella misma cree, sabe que Will también tiene un apego especial por ella aunque nunca lo admita.  
Hannibal pide permiso con la mirada y Will asiente, desenvuelve el paquete y dentro allá un montón de mermeladas caseras y pastas para acompañar. Saca los frasquitos y los ve de cerca, olfatea disimuladamente pero Graham sonríe.  
-¿Y bien?  
-Me agrada esa alumna tuya- replica el psiquiatra sonriendo - Tal vez le vendría bien cenar con nosotros.


	17. Raindeer

-¡Winston aquí! - saca una carnaza de un cajón y lo mueve para que el perro lo vea- ¡He Winston!   
El can sigue indiferente a su llamado, Hannibal comienza a tener un tic en el ojo izquierdo, ya casi es hora de que Will se despierte y él no ha logrado su cometido.   
Bufa cuando en un intento de atrapar a su mascota esta se escabulle moviendo la cola feliz a la habitación de al lado. Siente un creciente respeto por Graham como hace para que todos esos perros siempre le escuchen y le sigan dócilmente a donde les manda.   
Se le viene una idea a la cabeza, sabe que se arrepentirá pero es su última opción, en cinco minutos sonara la alarma del menos y entonces todo su esfuerzo estará arruinado. Va a la cocina y toma un pedazo de carne, está jugosa y percibe el olor a hierbas finas, un poco de tomillo y aceite de oliva. Silva y Winston se aparece por la puerta de la cocina.  
-Quieres el premio ¿No?- agita el filete enfrente del animal que le sigue con la mirada- Se un buen chico y ven aquí- camina a la sala seguido por un pasivo Winston.  
Tira el pedazo de carne en el plato de la mascota y comienza su trabajo, sonríe satisfecho mientras le hace pasar las patas por el traje que asemeja una silla de montar, le coloca la nariz roja y un par de cuernos, luego le amarra el trineo de juguete y coloca encima la bandeja con el desayuno. Cuando termina observa su obra con orgullo.  
Un Winston-Rodolfo le observa desde abajo, Hannibal le acaricia el lomo, se escucha la alarma desde la recámara del ex agente, ambos, humano y perro intercambian una mirada y Lecter le insta a ir a la habitación de su amo.  
El perro-reno desaparece por el pasillo con la bandeja del desayuno, un instante después Hannibal puede escuchar las risas estridentes de Will Graham, sonríe satisfecho.


	18. Mistletoe

Will lleva un cuarto de hora esperando a que Hannibal salga del hospital, está en la sala de espera congelándose, lleva un saco elegante pero inútil que hace juego con una camisa de seda demasiado liviana para su gusto. En el bolsillo un par de entradas para el ballet.   
Tiene los dedos de las manos congelados, así que se las frota constantemente, el mayor lleva encerrado en su consultorio al menos dos horas con su nueva paciente, según le ha informado la recepcionista. Will piensa en que clase de persona pide cita antes de navidad.   
Escucha los murmullos apagados al otro lado de la puerta y se divierte imaginando a Hannibal moviendo el pie con disimulo, demasiado educado para mostrar su hartazgo. No puede reprimir un estornudo y la recepcionista, una mujer mayor muy maternal, le extiende un pañuelo mientras lo mira con pena.  
-El doctor debe estar por terminar- comenta infundiéndole ánimos a un congelado Will- No le hizo mucha gracias recibir a la última paciente, pero ya sabe- Graham asiente sonándose la nariz  
Siente escalofríos y está un poco adormilado, la recepcionista se le acerca con una taza de chocolate caliente y le coloca una manta sobre los hombros, el más joven no siente fuerzas para negarse.  
-Will- una voz le llega distante- Will, Will- no logra abrir los ojos o moverse, se acomoda mejor en su lugar- Will, Will- lucha por despertar y logra abrir los ojos, Hannibal lo lleva en brazos y están en la puerta de su departamento, se siente infinitamente avergonzado.  
-¿Que?...  
-Necesito que bajes para abrir la puerta, lo siento- susurra Hannibal muy despacio   
-Estaba en tu consulta ¿Como ?   
-Te dio fiebre - el mayor abre la puerta y le pasa un brazo por la cintura al menor  
-¿Me quede así en tu sala de espera?- replica aterrado con voz ronca, Lecter sonríe, el ex agente descubre que lleva el abrigo del psiquiatra puesto y se siente aún más vulnerable y avergonzado -No fuimos al ballet...   
-Está bien Will, tu salud es más importante- la voz del doctor suena amable a Graham se le hace un hueco en el estomago baja la mirada y Hannibal parece como siempre leer sus pensamientos -De verdad está bien, ven aquí- le siente jalarlo por la cintura, cerca de su cuerpo, se siente afiebrado pero seguro, sabe que está en su territorio  
-Espera, Hannibal- se detienen en el marco y Will señala sobre la cabeza del doctor que sonríe   
-¿Te aseguraste de poner uno en cada puerta?- replica divertido mirando el muérdago sobre sus cabezas, Graham se encoge de hombros y Hannibal se inclina hasta rozar sus labios.   
Se quedan ahí un momento en un beso casto que solo es roto por el ladrido de Winston. Entonces ambos entrar al departamento.


	19. Stocking

Caminan por el centro comercial con tranquilidad, Hannibal lleva el carrito y pasan por la zona de pastas en ese momento. El doctor examina uno de los paquetes con detenimiento y Will pierde el tiempo fijando la mirada detenidamente en una pequeña niña que le ruega a su madre porque le compre una bota de navidad.  
Sonríe cuando la madre asiente resignada y la pequeña deja en el carrito una nota verde con un gran reno de nariz roja en el centro. La voz del doctor le trae de vuelta a su compra.  
-¿Lasagna o Canellones?  
-Hum, haaam - está desconcertado - Cualquiera está bien supongo- replica distraído   
-Espero que tengas razón y a nuestra visita le parezca todo bien- Contesta Hannibal un poco contrariado, Will vuelve a ausentarse mirando a la niña que ahora llora por una bolsa de dulces.   
Salen del supermercado con bolsas llenas de ingredientes frescos todos elegidos por Hannibal. Una vez en casa el doctor se pone a guisar todo a fuego lento, Will revisa su casa pulcramente decorada, incluso con el desastre que suele hacer Winston todo parece en orden, piensa en lo bien que les sentaría un alma más joven con ellos. Le da un escalofrío.  
En la chimenea ya no hay medias navideñas, Will las quemo sin querer en una de sus fogatas citadinas, así que ahora solo hay un par de pascuas sobre la repisa. Suspira y se pone a desempacar las compras.   
Son las siete y cuarto cuando suena el timbre. Will abre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lleva un suéter gris de cuello alto, un pantalón negro casual. La chica frente a la puerta lleva una bolsa plateado y lo observa con nerviosismo. Hannibal sale de la cocina sin delantal, tiene un pantalón gris de lana y una camisa color burdeos, está sonriendo.  
-Adelante Clarice- la joven sonríe aún nerviosa y da un paso adelante  
-Dame tu abrigo- Graham le extiende la mano y la chica accede  
-Luces fantástica- le halaga Hannibal y la joven se pone tan roja que parece que va a explotarle la cara- Pasa al comedor, serviré la cena  
Clarisse asiente y se encamina al comedor con Will que le ayuda a tomar asiento, aún aprieta entre las manos la bolsita plateada. La muchacha mira a su alrededor con una mezcla de curiosidad y vergüenza, Winston está echado en un rincón, dormitando.   
Los ojos verdes de Clarice se detienen en la chimenea y esboza una sonrisa que Will considera es de aprobación. Parece menos tensa que al inicio, lleva un vestido verde y medias negras a juego con un par de zapatos de tacón bajo rojos. Su cabello rojo como el fuego le llega a media espalda y está suelto.  
Hannibal entra con la cena y ella parece intimidada por un segundo, pero cuando el doctor le sirve una copa de vino se relaja. Luego dando un respingo en la silla pone sobre la mesa la bolsita que no ha soltado en todo ese tiempo.  
-T Traje un par de regalos- comenta en voz baja- Creo que les gustara  
-¿Podemos verlo ahora?- pregunta entusiasta Graham y mira a Hannibal que asiente   
-Yo, pues... si, es muy tonto... solo, p pensé que - toma aire- Tal vez no les guste, es ridiculo, las compre porque pensé que dos hombres ocupados no tendrían tiempo para adornar por la navidad pero...- da un vistazo a su alrededor- Me equivoque- hay un aire de decepción en su voz   
-Está bien Clarice- hay mesura en la voz del Doctor Lecter y la muchacha parece calmarse, saca la bolsita y la pone sobre la mesa   
Will la toma y la abre, le da un vuelco en el estómago, Hannibal se acerca a sus espaldas para ver el contenido de la bolsa. Dentro hay dos botas navideñas, son rojas y tienen sus iniciales bordadas en dorado. Cada una está llena de dulces artesanales  
-Son de la granja, en navidad solemos hacer un par de dulces para vender- susurra la chica medió roja   
-Gracias señorita Starling- replica el psiquiatra sonriendo mientras saca la medías y va rumbo a la chimenea - Will quemo las últimas y estás son perfectas - la chica asiente e intercambia una mirada con el ex agente que la observa con una sonrisita.  
Una idea extraña se comienza a formar en la mente de Graham y para cuando dan las diez y Clarice tiene que marcharse, Will sabe que Hannibal piensa algo similar.


	20. Carols

-¡Hannibal, No!- su grito le despierta a él y a su compañero de casa también, la puerta de su dormitorio se abre en breve y el nombrado entra con serenidad.   
Will aún respira con fuerza, está al borde de la cama con la mano en el pecho. Sabe que ha sido un sueño pero no puede evitar la agitación, Lecter se acerca y le toma por las mejillas, recarga su frente contra la del ex agente.  
Hablan con miradas, no hace falta que digan nada, el psiquiatra le transmite serenidad, ambos saben que ha estado soñando con Abigail sangrando en la alfombra, que Clarice Starling ha aparecido esta vez peligrosamente cerca y que tiene miedo.   
Will tiene ganas de saltar de la cama e ir a la estación de policía, es una sensación breve, un impulso que pronto se ve olvidado cuando Hannibal le besa. Sabe que tiene los labios resecos pero al psiquiatra parece no importarle.  
El beso le sabe a paz, a equilibrio y rabia, Graham está temblando entre las sábanas y el cuerpo del doctor, sigue el contacto con el corazón abierto y arriesgando en lo prohibido, como siempre.   
Siente su cuerpo ceder ante el peso del mayor, se tiende en las sabanas y arde cuando una mano fría se cuela por debajo de su camisa, se siente en una inusitada paz, como en un trance. A fuera en las calles un rumor de villancicos le llega a sus oídos, mira por encima del hombro de Hannibal y clava la mirada en la luna llena.   
El sonido de las voces cantando y la luna brillando hacen juego con los besos de mariposa que reparte el psiquiatra cerca de su barbilla. Entonces lo sabe, sabe que a pesar de todo el le ama, sabe que siempre amara a Hannibal Lecter.


	21. Christmas tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo :)

Sentirse solo habia sido una emocion que le habia acompañado durante la mayor parte de su vida. Un niño solitario, temeroso de sus propios sueños, con un padre no tan presente y una madre muerta; paso a ser un joven abstraido, siempre el nuevo, nunca aceptado, comenzo a desarrollar el sarcasmo y la intimidacion emocional como arma.   
Sabia que habia algo muy roto dentro de si mimo, siempre lo supo, pero no fue hasta que llego él que pudo aceptarlo. Ahora se encontraba ahí sentado en medio de la plaza con el agua nieve sobre los hombros, contamplando al frente. Los niños, las familias, las mascotas, todos iban de un lado a otro, tenian bufandas rojas, guantes verdes, sonrisas y dulces, él se sentia un poco vacio.   
Un escalofrio le invadio el cuerpo y se extendio por toda la columna vertebral, tenia la nariz roja y las mejillas tambien, estaba humedo en las mejillas, se sentia tan vulnerable como a los siete años cuando navegaba en medio de la nada en un bote viejo, continuamente pensaba que debio quedarse en la costa y ser un simple mecanico que reparara motores para lanchas pesqueras.   
Olia la humedad, cerro los ojos un instante y no los abrio hasta que sintio el alumbrado publico encenderse, abrio un ojo dubitativo. Enfrente un arbol gigante se encendia poco a poco, cada fila de luces cobraba vida y le daba a la pequeña plaza un aire mas festivo, los niños corrian al arbol intentando verlo todo. Él solo lo observo con una creciente y desconocida fascinacion.   
Sintio una palmada en el hombro derecho y volteo para encontrarse con Hannibal que le observaba con una mezcla de curiosidad y cariño. Una mano grande le acaricio la mejilla, se dio cuenta que habia estado llorando, las manos del doctor estaban frias pero no le importaba, trago con dificultad mientras el psiquiatra rodeaba la banca y se sentaba a su lado.   
-Nunca me habia sentido asi- comento con voz ahogada  
-¿Cómo te sientes Will?- el nombrado sonrio  
-¿Esta psicoanalizandome Doctor Lecter?  
-Viejas costumbres…  
-El árbol de navidad representa un punto de encuentro entre el ser humano y la divinidad- se volvio para observar a Lecter- Siempre que estoy contigo me siento de esa manera, en un punto de encuentro, debe ser un pensamiento muy estupido- Hannibal clavo sus ojos grises en los suyos, un brillo se extendia por ellos y el menor se sintio enrojecer  
-Ninguna cosa que pienses es estupida Will  
-Esto si, solo estaba mirando el arbol y estabas en mi mente…- desvio la mirada e hizo un amago de levantarse , Hannibal le sostuvo de la mano  
-Contigo siempre es como navidad, cada dia nacemos de nuevo William- replico el mayor seriamente. Will sinte el calor expandirse desde sus manos a su pecho y sonrio, de pronto todo su pasado cobro sentido, penso que nunca le habia gustado mas la navidad.


	22. Holiday Movies

Will sonrio cuando vio a Hannibal sentado sobre el sofa con el sueter rojo que le habia regalado, sabia que para el Doctor habia sido por mucho uno de los peores regalos del universo, pero le queria tanto que termino por ceder un poco de su refinado gusto. Él seguia en pijama, tenia un pantalon de franela y el viejo sueter del psiquiatra, camino hasta su lugar y se dejo caer sobre el sofa.  
-Buenos dias, Will- el menor sonrio como respuesta y dejo un beso breve en las comisuras de los labios del mayor, sabia a café- ¿Hay algo que quieras hacer?  
-Es domingo- comento acurrucandose un poco mas cerca y sonriendo cuando la colonia del psiquiatra entro de lleno a sus fosas nasales- Deberiamos quedarnos en casa – el psiquiatra parecio complacido y se relajo en su lugar. Will llamo a Winston y dejo que el perro se recostara a sus pies calentandolo.  
Eran las dos de la tarde cuando Hannibal se puso de pie y fue a prepar el almuerzo, Will y Winston lo siguieron por toda la casa en busca de atencion, ambos querian que volviera al sofa con ellos. Hannibal silbaba el Waltz two de Shostakovich, se dispuso a cortar salchicas para freir y cuando Will vio que se acercaba al refrigerador en busca de mas ingredientes lo detuvo rodeandole por detrás, Lecter tomo sus manos que se posaban sobre su estomago.  
-¿Pasa algo?  
-Ven al sofa  
-Tenemos que comer algo Will  
-Podemos comer las salchichas asi y palomitas, van a pasar pelis todo el dia por la navidad…- su voz era un susurro suplicante, Winston ladro manifestando su apoyo, el mayor suspiro y se dejo arrastrar de vuelta a la sala solo cuando hizo las palomitas de manera tradicional.  
Ambos hombres yacian sobre la sala comodos, una mano de Hannibal jugueteaba con el cabello de Graham y este recostado entre su pecho y su abdomen miraba a la TV y comia palomitas de un bowl gigante frente a él. Estaban viendo lo que los programadores asumian era un clasico navideño, pero para ambos era evidente que la pelicula era uno de los mayores fraudes de la historia, el Doctor se estaba quedando dormido sobre su hombro y Will se aburria horrores.  
El mas joven comenzo a bostezar, hizo un esfuerzo por no dormirse, los suaves ronquidos de Hannibal le llegaban a los oidos, se recargo aun mas sobre el pecho del mayor y un calor reconfortante acompañado del aroma a limpio del doctor le embriago, dejo de resistirse y encogio los pies, cerro los ojos. Lo ultimo que vio fue a Winston lamiendo el tazon de palomitas y a la protagonista de la pelicula llorar porque su novio la habia dejado.  
Acto seguido cayo profundamente dormido en los brazos del mayor.


	23. Candy Cane

Hannibal cantaba en voz baja mientras revolvia el contenido de la receta en un sarten que se posaba sobre el fuego lento. Clarice lo observaba con entusiasmo, tenian un delantal cada uno, la mas joven esperaba con una bandeja llena de moldecitos, a un lado habia montones de botellitas de colores vivos. Cuando identifico la cancion sonrio aun más.  
-Conozco la canción- estaba entusiasmada- Es La Vie En Rose…  
-Uno de los mayores himnos al amor ¿No crees?- ella asintio con emoción  
-¿Te recuerda a Adam? – Hannibal puso una expresion de sorpresa y ella se sintio apenada- L Lo siento, no se que me ha pasado, es que yo… ustedes se ven…lucen como…  
-¿Cómo lucimos, Clarice?  
-Felices- respondio la chica sin titubear, Hannibal sonrio  
-Si, me lo recuerda- clavo sus ojos en la chica que se sonrojo aun mas- ¿Puedes agregar colorante a ese caramelo de allá? Ya vamos a darles forma- la joven asintio y fue por los recipientes algo aliviada de cambiar de tema  
Hannibal siguio cantando por lo bajo, al poco tiempo Clarice se le unio con disimulo y en cuestion de un par de minutos ambos cantaban a viva voz. Realizaban los movimientos de forma sincrinozada, y solo se interrumpian cuando el doctor daba alguna indicacion, Clarice sonreia y pensaba en lo diferente que habria sido su vida con el doctor Lucas como tutor. Imagino lo felices que serian Lucas, Adam y ella juntos ¿ Habrian formado una familia? ¿Cocinaria con el psiquiatra todos los dias?  
Pronto los caramelos estuvieron listos, en sus respectivos moldes y con los colores tipicos, eran al menos veinte bastones de dulce que reposaban sobre las bandejas, ambos se miraron con una sonrisa de satisfaccion, miraron el reloj, Will estaba a punto de llegar, esa tarde Clarice se habia reportado enferma asi que Hannibal no podia dejar de pensar en la expresion del mas joven cuando la descubriera en casa junto a él preparando dulces para la ultima fiesta de navidad que darian.  
Hannibal habia interceptado a la estudiante la tarde anterior mientras esperaba a que Will saliera del aula, le habia propuesto con cierta manipulacion que le ayudara a sorprender al profesor y ella habia aceptado divertida, Hannibal sabia que estaba siendo incauto al acercar a alguien más a su vida, pero la joven producia una inexplicable fascinacion en él y en el menor tambien. Desecho la idea de un futuro con una sacudida de hombros y fue a servirle vino a la joven para hacer la espera de Graham menos tediosa.  
La puerta se abrio y Winston se escapo de los brazos de Clarice para ir alli moviendo la cola emocionado, se escucho la voz del ex agente salundando al perro, cuando entro a la sala aun acariciando al perro abrio mucho los ojos, lo que le dio un aspecto más joven del que ya tenia, una sonrisa se comenzo a expandir. En la alfombra estaban el psiquiatra y su alumna favorita, ambos envolvian bastoncillos de caramelo, Clarice levanto la mirada y le sonrio, Hannibal le guiño un ojo.  
-Asi que enferma- articulo con diversion  
-Vine a ver a un doctor- replico la joven sonriente- Te hicimos algo, bueno Lucas hizo casi todo  
-Esta siendo modesta- replico el mayor apoyando una mano en el hombro de a chica que de nuevo se sonrojo por el halago, Will sonrio y penso que si seguia a ese ritmo se le iba a trabar la mandibula, cruzo una mirada con Hannibal algo aterrado- Creo que es hora de cenar, te quedaras ¿Verdad Clarice? Puedes tener un caramelo si terminas la cena- ella asinto y sonrio mientras tomaba asiento en el sofa y Winston se subia a sus piernas.  
Hannibal fue a la cocina y Will le siguio, aun con el dulce en la mano, cuando el doctor se dio la vuelta y lo miro de frente abrio la boca para decir algo, pero al final termino por acercarse y depositar un beso lento en los labios del mayor. Hannibal siempre tenia una manera de incrementar su cariño, penso con cierto temor mientras abria el baston de dulce y se lo llevaba a los labios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> amo a clarice (:


	24. Decorating

Will mira por los prismaticos a la joven bailarina que ejecuta un salto elegante, a su lado Hannibal observa sin ninguna ayuda, ambos llevan trajes elegantes y abrigos negros que les ayudan a pasar el frio que aun dentro de la sala de danza se cuela. La joven se mueve con soltura y gracia, tiene el equilibrio perfecto entre la desesperacion y la pasion, Will sabe que el doctor lo esta disfrutando, la musica en vivo es un plus que ha pillado a Lecter por sorpresa asi que ha permanecido muy atento durante todo el numero.

Cuando la obra termina Hannibal aplaude con entusiasmo, Will le imita, no puede negar lo esplendido que ha sido el espectaculo. Se sorprende cuando el doctor logra colarse entre la masa de gente que tiene copas de vino en la recepcion, para ir donde la joven bailarina que lleva un simple vestido azul, la mujer se encuentra rodeada por hombres y mujeres que le admiran por igual.

Will puede escuchar a algun caballero alagar su atuendo, otro su belleza y alguna dama su figura. El doctor se mezcla con naturalidad y clava sus ojos grises en la mujer que de pronto se da la vuelta sobre los talones girando con ella su hermoso cabello platinado, encara al psiquiatra con una ceja arqueada y mirada suspicaz, Hannibal clava su mirada intensa en ella y algo en el estomago de William Graham se tuerce.

El ex agente toma una copa mas de vino espumoso, necesita valor, asi que le da un trago largo y se arremanga con determinacion, se acerca al doctor que esta aun de pie frente a la bella mujer, un escaso metro separa su encuentro.

Graham se acerca entonces y le hala del brazo con fiereza, Lecter parece desprenderse de una especie de ensueño y voltea a verlo parpadeando.

-¿Sucede algo, Will?

-Eso iba a preguntar yo ¿Sucede algo?– Hannibal le observa entre perplejo y divertido, la bailarina a detenido su caminata al doctor

-Estaba viendo la decoracion del lugar, podriamos intentarlo para la siguiente navidad- replica con fingida calma el psiquitra, Will esboza una sonrisa ironica

-La decoracion- farfulla enfadado, luego jala mas el brazo del psiquiatra y lo arrastra detrás de si- Pues tienes suerte, sabes que tengo muy buena memoria, no hace falta ver mas la maldita decoracion

-Will ¿Estas celoso?- hay un regocijo oculto en la voz del mayor que le enfurece aun mas

-¿De la decoracion? Para nada, ahora vamonos- se encamina al auto, aun susurrando maldiciones contra la decoracion con Hannibal sonriendo a sus espaldas


	25. Holiday Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorpresa ;P

-Hannibal para…- susurra con voz ronca- Hannibal…- se le nubla la vista, esta apoyado contra el labavo de la casa de su compañera de trabajo, el nombrado esta arrodillado frente a él, sus manos frias y grandes le sujetan las caderas y su boca envuelve su pene que parece no parar de crecer- ¡Hannibal …Ha!  
Se siente caliente en todas partes, su cuerpo llevaba demasiado tiempo sin ser tocado de esa forma. Si bien lleva una especie de relacion con Hannibal Lecter, no habian llegado a hablar nunca de la misma, por lo tanto los limites no estaban definidos en lo absoluto. En casa Will dormia en su habitacion y Hannibal en la suya, a veces se beseban o tomaban las manos, pero nunca habian llegado tan lejos, era ridiculo tratandose de dos hombres mayores.   
Will sabia que pertenecia al psiquiatra, pero tener sus dientes marcando su cadera y sujetandole por la espalda baja lo hacia aun mas real, al menos tangible. Ahoga un gemido y se muerde el labio inferior, comienza a contar en su interior para no perder el control, sabe que el doctor estaria mas que encantado de que la anfitriona de la fiesta escuchara sus gemidos, pero Will aun tiene la suficiente dignidad para no terminar asi con un filtreo infructuoso.   
Su compañera y ahora anfitriona de la fiesta de navidad habia coqueteado con él durante todo ese tiempo, si bien Will habia dejado claro que estaba casado, con el doctor ella parecia indiferente a eso y continuaba con un comportamiento que Hannibal consideraba grosero. Graham se apoyo con ambas manos en los hombros del mayor que ahora besaba su vientre apenas rozandolo  
-Hannibal voy- el psiquiatra lo miro desde su posicion, se puso de pie y le beso, Will se dejo morder y hacer todo lo que el doctor queria, se estaba ahogando, sintio como una oleada de frio le invadia el cuerpo seguido de una ola de calor, gimio en los labios de Lecter que usaba su mano para estimularlo. Se acalambro de la punta de los dedos de los pies hasta el ultimo cabello, luego exploto.   
-Hannibal, Hannibal, Hannibal, Hannibal- susurraba enronquecido dejando pequeños besos por todo el rostro del nombrado que permanecia observandolo con atencio- Hannibal, Hannibal, Hannibal- continuo repitiendo por un minuto más, el doctor sonrio y le ayudo a colocarse la ropa.   
Cuando salieron del baño la fiesta seguian en su apogeo, algunos bebian, otro bailabam o coreaba las canciones, Hannibal miro el reloj de pared y Will le imito  
-Se nos han pasado las doce- musito algo desilucionado  
-Feliz Navidad- replico Hannibal besandole con impetu, Will solo logro sonreir mientras tomaba otra copa de sidra y luchaba por no ahogarse cuando su compañera grito desde el baño que alguien habia estado haciendo cosas ahí dentro. Hannibal sonrio con suficiencia y luago ambos fueron con disimulo a la salida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o__o espero les gustara


	26. Snow man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los últimos! Feliz año :)

Esta recargado en el coche, tiene a Winston por la correa, el perro mira de un lado a otro con la lengua de fuera, fija sus ojos de un lado a otro. Ha estado nevando por la tarde, así que optó por ir a la universidad.  
-¡Lucas! ¡Ey Lucas!- la voz jovial y risueña de la joven le hace voltear- ¡Ven a jugar acá!- agita un guante rojo llamándole   
-No lo creo Clarice...  
-Pero Adam es un fracaso total en lo que a hacer esculturas de nieve concierne- Hannibal sonríe y Will suelta una carcajada y algo que suena a un "engreida" entre dientes  
Winston lucha por soltarse e ir donde su amo, que reúne la mayor cantidad de nieve que puede con las manos, Will tiene el cabello alborotado, las mejillas y los labios rojos, Hannibal le observa atentamente   
El ex agente se encuentra de rodillas apilando una bola de nieve sobre otra, Clarice lo observa divertida y ríe cuando una de las bolas se va de lado. Hannibal tiene el impulso de ir allí, pero se contiene. No está seguro de que la relación que ambos han desarrollado con Starling sea la más conveniente, aún tiene la cicatriz de Abigail escociendole y sabe que Will también.  
Al final Clarice se ha apiadado de Graham y se dispone a mostrarle cómo hacer un muñeco de nieve hecho y derecho. El cielo comienza a oscurecer, una camioneta aparca y toca el claxon, la joven palidece repentinamente e intercambia una mirada con ambos hombres. Luego se coloca la mochila y se despide con la mano mientras sube al auto.  
Hannibal observa desde su posición los muñecos de nieve, uno junto a otro, luego a William intentando ocultar su decepción, suelta la corre de Winston que corre al menor ladrando, luego el mismo se acerca.  
-Serias un gran padre William-   
El menor que acaricia a si mascota levanta la mirada azorado, luego dibuja un sonrisa y se pone de pie con calma  
-Seriamos una gran familia ¿No crees? -   
El mayor asiente y ambos se encaminan fuera de la universidad.


	27. Hot Chocolate

Cuando Hannibal sale del hospital ya es más de media noche, tiene el cuerpo adolorido por el cansancio y está calado hasta los huesos, camina al auto con presteza añorando su departamento, su perro, su horrible suéter rojo y por sobre todo a Will Graham.  
Le cuenta trabajo quitarse los guantes para manejar, tiene los dedos congelados y teme rompérselos si los mueve. En el coche decide no poner la calefacción, tiene desconfianza de quedarse dormido al volante.   
Le parece que han pasado horas desde que salió del trabajo cuando al fin mete la llave en la puerta del apartamento, dentro suena música suave. Abre con sigilo, da un paso delante y se encuentra con Winston echado en su rincón mordiendo algo, levanta la cabeza y ladra cuando lo ve.  
Un hombre delgado que hasta hace poco dormía con la mejilla apoyada sobre el mantel se levanta alerta, Hannibal le sonríe y Will le devuelve el gesto cariñosamente bostezando y estirándose, Lecter siente un impulso casi irrefrenable de besarlo.  
Graham parece haber leído su mente pues se levanta, le toma por la solapa del abrigo y lo atrae. Es un beso cálido, sabe a Will y a algo más, es dulce pero no empalagoso, Hannibal le saborea tratando de adivinar que es ese sabor. Se separan aún con un Lecter reticente.  
-Es chocolate- habla el menor aún cerca de sus labios y entonces el mayor repara en la taza que yace a un costado- Voy a calentar más  
Se escabulle de su lado y se dirige a la cocina, vuelve un par de minutos después con su taza y una más llenas y humeantes, le sonríe al psiquiatra que toma la suya con docilidad.


	28. Ice Skating

Will observa desde su lugar en el banquito a Hannibal deslizándose con los patines de hielo, se mueve con gracilidad, lo hace parecer fácil. Él ha intentado por al menos una hora pero después de la última caída optó por ir a sentarse y observar con recelo a su compañero.  
Observa la mano grande del psiquiatra capturar la otra con delicadeza, luego como ambos cuerpos se sincronizan con perfecto equilibrio y escucha una risa de satisfacción emergiendo de la garganta de Lecter. Frunce el ceño enfadado consigo mismo, los deportes de nieve nunca han sido lo suyo a menos que la pesca de considere uno.  
Hannibal sujeta la fina cintura de la mujer y la levanta mientras gira con velocidad, luego la baja con delicadeza y ambos patinan en su dirección, él se ve tentado a levantarse e irse, pero la perspectiva de parecer torpe le retiene ahí.  
Cuando al fin ambos llegan frente a él, Will se ve obligado a levantar la mirada, Hannibal luce radiante y a su lado Chiyo parece satisfecha. La visita de la mujer ha resultado ser una sorpresa para ambos, ella y Hannibal se han encerrado en la cocina hablando en japonés sin parar, para luego salir de compras y volver con patines para todos. Graham piensa que es otra forma de competición que Chiyo se ha inventado ahora que asesinar no es lo único en su calendario.  
Una mano de Hannibal se extiende frente a él y Will sonríe irónicamente, Chiyo que aún no ha cruzado más de dos frases con él lo observa todo atenta. El ex agente toma la mano del mayor y se pone de pie algo nervioso.  
Comienza a querer andar peor pronto siente el agarre de la mujer en su otra mano, un arranque de pánico le invade y Lecter como siempre parece detectarlo  
-Todo está bien Will, confía en Chiyo y en mi. Ella me enseñó a patinar y te aseguro que es una maestra espectacular- Will quiere negarse pero antes de que pueda hacer algo más Hannibal le abandona junto a Chiyo que le sonríe por primera vez y lo arrastra consigo.  
Hannibal ocupa el lugar de Graham y observa con antencion a ambos, no puede negar que una chispa morbosa se enciende en su cabeza, pero una mirada sería de la chica asiática le saca la idea con rapidez. Para cuando Will voltea solo ve al doctor tomar Whisky del termo que han llevado. Entonces Chiyo lo jala y su martirio vuelve a comenzar


	29. Glovers

-¿Así que es otro de tus pasatiempos? - pregunta Will sonriendo divertido, Hannibal le devuelve la sonrisa   
-En el internado donde me eduqué nos enseñaban muchas cosas, teníamos que ser autosuficientes y cocer estaba en la lista  
-Esto es más que cocer  
-Soy cirujano también aprendí a suturar  
-Tampoco es una sutura- replica el más joven divertido- Esto es tejer   
-No es muy distinto- responde Hannibal mientras con un gesto le insta a ponerse su nuevo regalo   
Will le da la una última vuelta a los guantes de estambre, los examina con lentitud, son verdes y gruesos. Hannibal se los entregó esa misma mañana con una mirada de suficiencia, para luego revelar que él mismo los ha hecho.  
Will se los pone con calma y se sorprende al notar lo cálidos y suaves que resultan, dobla los dedos y se ríe contento. Hannibal parece aún más satisfecho que antes.  
-Gracias- susurra depositando un suave beso en los labios del mayor antes de tomar sus cosas y salir de casa para un nuevo día de trabajo.


	30. New Year's Resolution

Cuando Hannibal llega a casa Will esta profundamente dormido en el sofá con Winston a los pies, ambos tiene la respiración acompasada, sobre la mesa de centro yacen los restos de queso y vino, junto a ellos una hoja blanca llena de tachones.  
El psiquiatra acaricia al perro por encima de las orejas con cuidado y luego revuelve el cabello rizado del menor con delicadeza, toma la hoja mientras va en busca de su pijama.  
Sonríe cuando descubre que se tratan de las resoluciones de Año Nuevo del ex agente, sin embargo parece que todo lo que intento escribir fue desechado por medio de tachaduras. Intenta descifrar algunas.  
Lee cosas como: aprender a cocinar mejor, ir a nuevas clases de idioma, preguntar a Hannibal por lecciones de piano, ir de pesca al menos una vez a la semana. Encuentra una que le atrae particularmente y siente un escalofrío en la espalda << Decirle la verdad a Clarice>> aferra el papel sin darse cuenta.  
Se siente confundido, recuerda los días antes de tener que dejar a Will sangrando en su cocina en Estados Unidos y huir con Bedelia a Italia, piensa por con horror en si el ex agente ha recuperado sus viejas costumbres y planea de nuevo entregarlo. Está sumido en sus pensamientos cuando una mano se apoya en su hombro  
-Will- su voz es un susurro peligroso  
-Esa no es la que sirve- le indica el menor mirando sobre su hombro la lista  
-¿Es algo de lo que debería preocuparme?- Graham camina hasta tenerlo de frente, se pone en cunclillas para quedar a la altura del psiquiatra  
-Nunca deberías preocuparte- susurra mientras le retira la hoja de las manos- Está es la real -Le entrega una nueva hoja con solo una línea al doctor que parece más relajado después de leer  
-Formar una familia con Hannibal Lecter- murmura el mayor, levanta la mirada y se encuentra con los ojos verdes de Will observándolo llenos de afecto- ¿Con Clarice?  
-Encontraremos la forma- replica el más joven - ¿Por que no escribes tus propósitos?  
Hannibal toma la pluma que el joven le ofrece y garabatea con elegancia, le da el papel al profesor que sonríe satisfecho mientras lee  
<< Encontrar la forma, junto a Will>> cierra los ojos mientras los labios del menor se ciernen sobre los suyos.


	31. Kiss at midnight

Hannibal miró a Will abriéndose paso a sancadas para llegar hasta donde él. Habían decidido pasar la noche fuera del país, en un acto de insolencia absoluta ambos se encontraban en la casa junto al risco donde habían terminado y comenzado su vida.  
La casa lucia igual que la noche en que juntos asesinaron al Dragón Rojo, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, los cristales estaban limpios, los muebles cubiertos con sábanas, solo una huella negruzca indicaba el lugar donde el hombre se había desangrado, Hannibal contemplaba el océano, de pie junto al acantilado.  
La cuenta regresiva los había tomado por sorpresa, por un lado Will había optado por ir en busca de una bebida menos elegante que el vino rosado, mientras el psiquiatra permanecía absorto en sus pensamientos, cuando, las campanas comenzaron a anunciar el fin del año.  
Un brazo de Will se estiró cuando estuvo a escasos dos metros de Hannibal que le imitó hasta tomar su mano con firmeza. El menor llevaba un vaso de wisky le extendió una copa de vino al mayor que la tomo con elegancia, luego observaron juntos el mar que se extendía bajo sus pies.  
Las campanadas eran ruidos lejanos, provenientes de la radio que habían llevado con ellos. Se posaron uno junto a otro, la mano del psiquiatra apresó la del ex agente.  
-Aquí estamos, al final de todo  
-Nunca pensaste que estarías dos veces en este lugar con la misma persona ¿verdad? - Hannibal se giró un poco para observar los ojos verdes de Will que le devuelven la mirada firmes  
-No  
-Aún así, aquí estamos, al final de todo...  
-Juntos- le responde el mayor cuando la última campana suena  
Will se desconecta, deja caer el vaso que rueda hasta el acantilado perdiéndose por el precipicio, se lanza a los labios del mayor.  
Lo besa con rudeza, Hannibal se deja hacer, siente las manos del mayor en sus costados y eso lo impulsa más, se besan largo y tendido aún cuando las campanas han dejado de sonar.  
Terminan entre besos yendo al bote de Will, navegando entre caricias, susurros y gemidos ahogados, navegan juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que lo disfrutarán, realmente fue un reto :)pero me gustó intentaré escribir más Hannigram por qué hacen falta más historias en español.  
> Abrazos y mis mejores deseos


End file.
